Sé feliz
by Haruko Sakuragi
Summary: Hanamichi y Rukawa tienen una relación, pero... ¿Será más importante para Rukawa seguir sus sueños que conservar su felicidad al lado del Do'aho?


SÉ FELIZ...  
  
(Este fanfiction está basado en la canción "Lady Blue", de Enrique Bunbury. Escrito por Haruko Sakuragi)  
  
-Do'aho...- suspiró Kaede mientras observaba el aparato telefónico ubicado justo frente a él.  
  
Hacía apenas cuatro meses que Kaede y Hanamichi habían decidido mantener su relación a larga distancia (aún en secreto para el resto de las personas. En tanto tiempo, nadie los había descubierto como pareja). Ambos se sentían tristes, pues uno complementaba al otro, y ahora no sería lo mismo si se encontraban separados.  
  
Parecían una pareja feliz, siempre discutiendo, insultándose con cariño, hasta peleando... Lo necesitaban para sentir que se amaban, y no tenían diferencias. Eran completamente felices, pero el destino les tenía una sorpresa preparada...  
  
Kaede recordó el motivo de su separación forzada...  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
-Kitzune... ¿Sabes qué día es mañana?- preguntó Hanamichi algo sonrojado, pues el romanticismo no era su punto fuerte.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres, do'aho?- Kaede respondió haciéndose el desentendido, aunque sabía perfectamente que el pelirrojo se refería a su tercer aniversario.  
  
-¡Temme Kitzune!- gruñó Sakuragi. Notó que su compañero mentía al respecto- Sabes perfectamente que mañana se cumplirán tres años desde que nos dimos cuenta de que nos amábamos. No te hagas el tonto.  
  
-No sé de qué me hablas, do'aho...- Kaede sentía deseos de seguir jugando, así que no reconoció lo que Hanamichi le decía.  
  
-Kitzune, no hagas que te lo recuerde.- amenazó dulcemente Hanamichi. No le molestaba mostrarse como era frente a Rukawa- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos para celebrar?  
  
-Do'aho...- susurró Rukawa. Consideraba la opción de apuñalarlo por la espalda antes de que él se ilusionara más- Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.  
  
-¿De qué se trata, Kitzune?  
  
-Escucha Hanamichi-kun...- Kaede volvió a dudar. Si pronunciaba esas palabras, echaría por la borda toda su felicidad- Por fin recibí una oferta en Estados Unidos. Me llegó una carta hace dos semanas en la que me ofrecen una beca para jugar en el equipo de la Universidad de California.  
  
-Vaya...- el pelirrojo bajó la voy y miró al suelo- Que buena oportunidad... ¿Qué... Qué harás al respecto?  
  
-Sabes bien cuánto he anhelado esto... Iré a estudiar a Norteamérica...  
  
-¿Ya lo decidiste? El que te vayas a Estados Unidos significa el fin de nuestra relación...- dijo Hanamichi con pesar en su voz.  
  
-Lo sé...- respondió Kaede con la mirada baja- Pero si quieres podemos escribirnos o hablar por teléfono... No tiene que terminar de esta manera...  
  
-¿Estás seguro?- al pelirrojo se le iluminaron los ojos y sonrió ampliamente. Con las recientes palabras de Kaede, volvía la esperanza de que no terminaran- Eso me haría verdaderamente feliz...  
  
Decidieron que se escribirían por correo aéreo cada vez que pudieran, y por correo electrónico muy seguido; dejarían las costosas llamadas telefónicas para las fechas verdaderamente especiales.  
  
Durante algunas semanas, así sucedió todo. Hanamichi le escribía mensajes por internet todos los días, usando cualquier excusa para comunicarse con su querido zorro, y Kaede, como era de esperarse, le respondía uno por cada cinco que Hanamichi enviaba. Ya habían hablado por teléfono tres veces, sin ser una fecha como aniversario, cumpleaños, San Valentín, Navidad o cualquier otra fecha que pudiera considerarse "especial". El pelirrojo aportaba todo lo que podía, y sentía que Kaede, a su muy peculiar manera, le correspondía, pero esos no eran los pensamientos de Rukawa.  
  
El kitzune, como era de esperarse, se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma al básquetbol, que era su único y verdadero amor. Nunca pensó en buscar alguna pareja en el continente americano, pero ya no pensaba en Hanamichi. Le dedicaba toda su energía al deporte, y se estaba olvidando de que había alguien en Japón que lo esperaba con ansias...  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
-¡Yaa, Hanamichi-kun!- saludó la distraída Haruko, tan alegre como siempre, desde la entrada de la cafetería que ella y el pelirrojo habían descubierto hacía un par de años.  
  
-¡Haruko-chan, qué gusto me da verte!- respondió el pelirrojo tan amablemente como siempre.  
  
Ciertamente, el haber asistido juntos al baile de la graduación de la preparatoria los había acercado mucho, incluso llegaron a experimentar juntos su primer beso. Esa era la causa de que se hablaran con más cariño y familiaridad que antes.  
  
El pelirrojo siempre tuvo deseos de contarle a Haruko la relación que llevaba con Rukawa, pero no se atrevió, pues, aunque ella aseguraba que lo había superado, él no lo creía, y no era su intención lastimar a su primer gran amor y a la dueña de su primer beso.  
  
-¿Cómo te va en la universidad, Hanamichi-kun?- preguntó la chica con curiosidad; ella y su amigo no se habían visto en más de dos meses, por eso de las presiones, las tareas, los exámenes...  
  
-Muy bien, Haruko-chan. Hace varias semanas me nombraron capitán del equipo de básquetbol, y cada semana recibo cartas anónimas de una admiradora secreta. No me interesa mucho saber quién es.  
  
-Qué gusto me da por ti, Hanamichi-kun. Eto... Yo te cité aquí porque quería pedirte un favor...  
  
-¿De qué se trata, Haruko-chan? Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti.  
  
-Bueno... Este sábado habrá un baile en la universidad, y me gustaría que asistieras conmigo... Debo llevar una pareja, y no pude pensar en nadie que no fueras tú.  
  
-No lo sé, Haruko-chan...- el pelirrojo recordó rápidamente que había acordado hablar mediante un chat con su querido Kaede el sábado por la tarde, así que no dudó en anteponer esa plática a la invitación que Haruko le hacía- Tengo una cita importante el sábado, y no puedo faltar...  
  
-Comprendo...- dijo la chica con un dejo de decepción en su voz.  
  
-Bueno, no es algo seguro.- "mintió" Hanamichi al notar la expresión en la mirada de su amiga- Haré lo posible por acompañarte, y, si lo consigo, te llamaré el sábado para avisarte, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-De acuerdo; gracias, Hanamichi-kun...  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Es sábado. Hanamichi ya encendió su computadora e inició la conexión a internet. Ha entrado ya al chat en el que quedó de encontrarse con su Kitzune. Voltea a la pared y observa el reloj: ya es hora...  
  
Hanamichi observa el monitor y voltea nuevamente hacia el reloj: lleva quince minutos de retrazo...  
  
Ya son treinta minutos y Kaede no se ha presentado...  
  
Tres cuartos de hora... De pronto, el pelirrojo escucha la frase "Tienes e- mail" y abre la bandeja de entrada de su cuenta. Encuentra un mensaje que tiene como remitente al usuario "kitzune_jordan". Ese, sin duda, es Rukawa.  
  
Se apresura a abrir el enlace para enterarse de lo que contiene el mensaje. Encuentra lo siguiente:  
  
"Hana-kun, escribí esto para ti:  
  
Hoy voy a empezar, hoy es el comienzo del final, el cocodrilo astronauta soy en órbita lunar... Y ahora todo es mejor, la lluvia de asteroides ya pasó, no fue para tanto y desde aquí... Todo es insignificante, nada es tan preocupante y el espacio es un lugar tan vacío sin ti...  
  
Do'aho, quiero que sepas que siempre te he querido mucho, y que te considero mi primer amor. Me he sentido solo en este tiempo que he pasado aquí, y nunca te he sido infiel... al menos con otra persona. Pero he pensado mucho las cosas, y decidí que no te amo lo suficiente como para mantenerte atado a mi por más tiempo. Creo que recibes mucho menos de lo que tú me has dado, y no se me hace justo. El básquetbol es lo único que verdaderamente amo en esta vida, y tú no mereces que te engañe: busca a alguien más porque yo no volveré a Japón.  
  
No volverás a ver la mirada triste del chico que observaba el infinito... "Llamando a la estación, perdemos combustible y la tripulación se quiere despedir desde aquí..." Dejo esta grabación a falta de algo mejor, la soledad es un lugar tan vacío sin ti... Desde hoy no temas nada, no hace falta ya, todo se fue con el huracán... Nada queda de las vueltas que el tiempo nos dio, todo se fue con el huracán...  
  
Te repito que tú eres la primera persona de la que me enamoro, y no quiero que lo olvides.  
  
Te pido que no me llames, no me escribas, no me busques... No cambiaré mi decisión.  
  
Perdóname...  
  
Rukawa Kaede."  
  
El pelirrojo estaba al borde de las lágrimas. No entendía el motivo de que la persona a quien más amaba terminara con él de esa manera tan... extraña. No sabía por qué, pero, si conocía bien a Rukawa, no cambiaría la decisión que había tomado, por más que él suplicara o rogara...  
  
Apagó la computadora de inmediato y se acostó en su cama. Pensó en que, en esa misma cama que ahora yacía vacía, triste y fría, alguna vez se encontraron dos seres que se amaron... Ahora no sucedería más...  
  
Hanamichi sabía que no le haría bien quedarse en casa, pero se sentía muy mal de saber que nada volvería a ser como antes... De pronto, algo se le ocurrió: se levantó de la cama, se cambió la ropa y salió de su casa.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
-Bien, ya estoy aquí.- se dijo Sakuragi al detenerse frente a una puerta conocida para él. Ya que estaba ahí, debía continuar; tocó el timbre y esperó a que le abrieran  
  
-¡Hanamichi-kun! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!  
  
-Yo no podía fallarte, Haruko-chan. ¿Estás lista para el baile?  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Han pasado ya diez años desde que Rukawa le escribió aquella carta a Sakuragi, y diez años también desde que asistieron juntos a aquél baile en la universidad de Haruko.  
  
Un pequeño niño de seis años corre tras uno de sus compañeros.  
  
-¡Matte! ¡Regresa aquí, Hikaru-kun! ¡Ya no quiero seguir persiguiéndolos!- gritaba el pequeño a sus compañeros.  
  
-¡Miren eso!- se escuchó la voz de una niña que observaba hacia la entrada de la escuela.  
  
-¿Quién es ese hombre tan alto?- preguntó otra infantil voz.  
  
-¡Otousan! ¡Okaasan!- gritó el pequeño que perseguía a los otros niños al reconocer las siluetas de sus padres.  
  
-Hola, Kaeru-chan.- saludó la mujer con una cálida sonrisa en los labios.  
  
-Kaeru-chan, ¿estás listo para irnos? Recuerda que hay que llegar temprano al partido.  
  
-¡Claro que sí!  
  
Ambos sujetaron al niño de las manos y caminaron con él. Antes de irse, una maestra de la escuela se despidió desde lejos:  
  
-¡Que les vaya bien, señores Sakuragi! ¡Hasta mañana, Kaeru!  
  
Los tres voltearon hacia la profesora y le sonrieron, para después abordar un automóvil negro y dirigirse a la sede del partido en el que participaría Hanamichi.  
  
Detrás de un árbol, un par de sesgados y gélidos ojos azules observaban toda la escena...  
  
-Sé feliz, do'aho...  
  
***OWARI*** 


End file.
